Chapter 1 - Who are You?
Summary Who are these people? Where did they come from & how did they meet? = Battle Frontier = " Go, go, go! ", commanded Horas Commander, leader of The Horas Empire! As they bulged in the battle against The Kuraki Knights. The battle became intense, lots of people have been dying so much. The Kuraki Knights were pinned down by them. " Commander, we're losing control of the battle from the Kuraki Knights, they somehow have launched a missile to us! ", said General Farst. Nobody knew anything about these people. Everyone has forgotten everything. People ran out their windows & were scared as hell! General Farst said to his men, " What the fuck are you doing?!?! " As they got up, they forgotten what happened yesterday. Then soon, everybody was brainwashed, they were transmitted into the world's knowledge. They jumped out from behind, everything got creepy. = Nari = It was a beautiful sunny shined day as Nari woke up from her bed. She went to the door & then was scared because her staff randomly appears all the time. She went outside on top of a pond to practice yoga. A boy by the name of Kiro came over & said, " Hey you're the Queen of Grass right? Daughter of Xunr? Good to meet you, my name is Kiro, I'm the Lord & Prince of Darkness ", she responded back saying, " D-d-d-darkness? Back away, now, I'll cast a spell on you, my dad is the God of Korsche! ". He responded peacefully, " Look, look, not causing any trouble here, just wanted to let you know, I am here to help you. I'm not evil like the rest of these pity fools, meet my Sabertooth Cat, Daril ". She wondered why he had Daril when her dad owned him. She responded, " Wow, is it really you Daril?!?! I haven't seen you in ages, it's been good to see you again Daril, can you let me know who this boy is taking care of you? ". Daril responded in a manner, " This is Daril, he is the Lord of Darkness. I'm the Sabertooth of Darkness, it is good to see you too. Xunr, your dad gave me to him and I am being looked after. " There was a huge stomping noise & the ground felt like an earthquake. Nari said, " Titans.. I knew they were coming! Come on, grab your weapons, we'll defeat them. = The Battle = We all jumped up & found out that these weren't titans. They were Golems. " Golems have terrorized us a long time ago, I was almost crushed by a golem until Daril saved me ", said Nari. Kiro replied, " Ah', so is that how you met Daril? ". She had whispered, " No, it's a long thing. I've known Daril since I was born, we became friends & loved playing together, keep it a secret ". She whipped out her staff & the monsters all came over here. It happened again, but Daril was saving her again. She yelled at Daril, " UGH, LET ME DO MY JOB! I'VE NEVER PROTECTED MY SELF, YOU'VE NEVER LET ME PROTECT MY SELF! ". The Darkness Cat became very sad and whined away to a dark alley. He teleported to Xunr to ask why Nari hates her. Xunr replied, " She does not hate you, she has just been a bit over minded, I'll help you, let me teleport her & Kiro over here ". As Kiro & Nari teleported to the Heavens, she was told to be nicer since Daril has a depressed stage he is currently going through. She replied, " Sorry dad, he's just.. well, he's just always saving me though! So, I wanted to do something for my self instead of being protected & looking like I'm the weak one here always! ". Kiro replied, " Your not weak, I think your gorgeous ". Nari blushed like she was ready to die for him. = Kiro = I am Kiro, leader of a guild, at least I was.. I wasn't really meant to be here in this so called Land of Korsche. I was meant to be killed back when I was born. I was told to be killed & assassinated but my pal Daril, he helped me.. Until I seen those god dam girls. They weren't really the thing I want to look at because I was just a kid, y'know? People call me a Demon Worshiper. I didn't understand what they were talking about though. I barely ever talked, I barely ever moved. Just silent & still, my life wasn't over yet.. I had to accomplish a few things. But, I knew what I was doing. People were afraid of me, if I walked into a bar or a house, people would try to kill me with a Kirigaki, one of the swords here in this world. The land is not so fresh but the women.. They're alright, they seem like idiots to me though, I can't understand why I would date one anyways. Unless I was older though, but this is me now. I'm 23 living paradise here, meeting people & that's just my life here now. = Zark = " Watch out! ", Zark burst out loud. " Shit man, we've got to get rolling here right now! I can't die today, got it? ", said Wirah. Zark repeatedly tried to keep dodging & then as the flames went, he was teleported and Wirah looked around & suddenly was hit & was killed. Zark said, " Wirah! No! Wait a minute.. Xunr? Is that you? ". Kiro said, " Zark, what's up dude? Where is Wirah? ". Zark replied, " Probably dead now, I can't believe he is gone man ". The woman, Nari was wondering who Kiro's friend was. She asked, " Who is this? ". No reply as he stood silently like he never knew her. " Hi, I'm Zark, I lead & protect the fire, great to meet you. " Nari got knocked out from his beauty and wanted to lay all over him. So, then Zark jumped up & got scared. Xunr replied, " Nari.. Daughter, I need you to go with these two young men, you'll be on a lot of dangerous quests with them, so be prepared ". They all said, " Got it! ". They were teleported back safely outside of a unknown kingdom, they wonder what their first quest is and they will find out pretty soon.. Hey, if you liked this story be sure to check out Chapter 2 down here! Chapter 2 - Firia and the Sacred Jewel